A device of the type noted above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,918. With this known arrangement the drip cup is retractable from the working position against the force of a restoring spring. Therewith, the restoring spring is arranged within the stick formed as a tube and fixed on the one hand at the end of the stick being distant from the applicator roll and on the other hand it is supported by a lug being fixed at the pipe socket enclosing the stick, and traversing a slot of the stick. For avoiding an undesired reset of the drip cup it may be locked in the retracted release position by means of a locking device. The restoring spring arrangement and the locking device result in a relatively complicated and expensive construction without achieving an essential advantage in the handling. Besides, there is the danger that the drip cup bounces uncontrolledly to the working position in case of an unintended actuation of the locking device. Thus, the known arrangement proved to be not simple and reasonable enough.